Playing With Fire
by Aphina
Summary: What happens when Speed decides to play with fire?
1. Chapter 1: Backtracking

Chapter One

The lab was almost the way it had always been if you ignored the mess on the floor. The crime scene tape was stretched across the door of then Trace Lab letting me stray no further. I knew I shouldn't be here but hadn't been able to help myself.

My hazel eyes roamed across the sticky streaks of blood that covered the tiles. I looked down at my own hands, they were shaking. Splashes of his blood were coating them and marring my clothing. I knew I needed to change and hand these garments in as evidence but right now I couldn't bring myself to move, my gaze was fixed on the remnants of what had happened. We'd all thought the Crime Lab was a safe haven.

The gun that had done the damage had already been retrieved by Calleigh after the shooting had occurred, bagged and sealed with red evidence tape. I felt myself shaking now.

_We'd all heard the gunshot as it resounded through the Crime Lab. I'd watched as Horatio had talked the Johnson down while Speedle lay wheezing and bleeding, clutching the hole in his chest as his blood spread across the floor. I'd rushed over to Speedle's body, pressing my lab coat against his wounds trying to sooth him as we waited for the ambulance to arrive._

_The lab coat had turned red in a manner of seconds, Speed's grip on my arm had started to slip causing me to realise he was going into shock. His chocolate brown eyes were rolling backwards in his head, as he fought to hold on._

_And then the paramedics were there, shoving me away, holding me back as they fought to keep alive while the rest of the Lab watched their efforts._

"Del…Delilah?" I turned at the sound of my name, arms wrapped around myself as Horatio took another step closer. I returned my gaze back to the scene in front of me as he stepped up next to me.

"How is he doing?" I asked quietly. Neither of us turned our head to the other.

"He's still in surgery, he's lost a lot of blood, but Speed's strong, he'll come through." I nodded, feeling my eyes beginning to prickle. I sniffed before bowing my head.

Horatio turned to look at me as I turned to him. His watery blue eyes caught mine.

"Hey it's ok." He wrapped his arms around me as I began to let the overwhelming emotion flood out of me. Tears rushed down my face as my hands clenched Horatio's suit jacket.

"It's my fault I shouldn't have let him in." I choked into his chest as sob's wracked me.

I felt Horatio pull away from me, a frown etched on his face. His hands on either of my arms.

"Anyone could of done it Delilah…"

"But I held the door open, he had his cap down I didn't even recognise him." I sobbed, clutching Horatio.

"I should have recognised him." I murmured as Horatio wrapped an arm around me gentle and began to lead me to the scene.

"None of this is your fault Delilah. You didn't put the gun in his hand. You didn't force him to shoot Speed. Here…" Horatio took a hank chief from his breast pocket and dabbed at my face gently. I sniffed indignantly as he did it.

"I think its best you go home and get some rest." He spoke softly tucking his handkerchief back in his pocket.

I blinked at him, opening my mouth to protest.

"If anything changes with Speedle you'll be the first to know." Horatio reassured me, guiding me towards the exit of the Crime Lab. We paused by the main doors. He brushed the hair away from my tear streaked face.

"I'll come check up on you later, make sure your doing ok." He promised, taking my hand dropping something in it. I glanced down to see the keys to the Hummer.

I pushed open the door feeling the sun bathe my skin. It was the first time I'd felt warm in three hours.


	2. Chapter 2: Maxi

Chapter Two

The apartment was dark when I returned to it. Upon opening the door, a tiny grey tabby cat began to meow, winding himself around my legs.

"Hey Maxi, knock it off." I responded flicking the lights on and stepping through the living room with Maxi trailing after me as I walked into the kitchen. I sighed flicking the kettle on before taking down the pallet of cat food that Eric had dropped off hours before.

Maxi wasn't actually my cat, he was Speedle's. Eric had brought Maxi and Maxi's supplies over when we'd both realized that even if Speedle pulled through surgery he'd be in no condition to go home and take care of his kitten.

I emptied the food into the kitten's bowl, and then filled up the other silver one with water before crouching and setting them both on the floor. In two seconds flat, Maxi had rushed over to his bowl and was chomping happily on his food. I stroked him gently as he ate. The kettle clicked off, causing me to stand upright. I poured the water into the mug wearily, before adding the milk and settling down on the couch.

Tim didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to have his life hanging in the balance because of that sicko Johnson.

I closed my eyes for a brief second. The sound of the gunshot was still echoing in my head.

_The test tube fell from my hand as the noise exploded in the silence of the lab. Glass littered the floor of my lab, crunching under my boot as I stood up. I took two shaky steps before picking up the pace. I was running now. My lab coat billowing behind me as my heels clicked on the tiles beneath me. There was a crowd of people in front of me. All their faces stared, stunned as I skidded into them._

"_No." The words erupted out of my mouth, as I saw the scene in front of me._

_Johnson was grinning as I forced my breathing to calm. I stepped forward into the room unable to keep my eyes off Speedle as I dropped to my knees next to him._

"_I told you I'd get him." Johnson proclaimed to me triumphantly. _

_I was still in shock working automatically as Horatio and Eric manhandled him from the room._

I sunk into the couch, covering my face with my hands for a second, before pulling them away and taking a deep breath. Tears were prickling in my eyes.

I should have listened to Johnson's warning. I knew he was mentally unbalanced but I'd had no idea that he'd do anything like this. Maxi was meowing again, and I found him by my feet, rubbing against the ankle of my boot.

"Come here monster." I murmured picking him up and setting him down on my lap, where he stretched his claws on my suit pants before curling up into a ball and purring as I stroked behind his ears.

Leaning my head back on the couch I let my mind wander to the chain of events that had lead to this moment in time.


	3. Chapter 3: History

Chapter Three

6 Months Previous

"She's definitely a Caine no doubt about it."

"I didn't even know Horatio had a daughter…"

"He doesn't…maybe it's his niece?

"You think Raymond Caine did it twice?"

The rumours were flying around at high velocity as the red headed twenty something stood in the Trace Lab laughing at something Calleigh had said. The gaggle of lab techs were pressed against the window in the AV lab watching.

"She certainly seems to know Calleigh." A female lab tech remarked crossing her arms over her chest thoughtfully. They watched as the other woman donned a lab coat, brushing her sleek red hair away from her face.

"Haven't you people got a job to be doing?" The gruff voice called from the door way. The three lab techs turned to face a stubbly Tim Speedle leaning in the doorway.

"Erm yea we were just…" Tim raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation from the female lab tech. Instead she trailed off and slipped past him, followed closely by the other lab tech, leaving the final remaining male in the AV lab to face Speedle.

"We were just curious about the new girl, thought she was related to Horatio." The lab tech tried. Speedle's eyes narrowed.

"This is a lab not a gossip mill." He snorted before turning his back on the AV lab.

Speed stalked down the corridor thoughtfully. He detested people sticking their nose into other people's business. Yet in all fairness he could see why they're curiosity was peaked. Delilah did bare a striking resemblance to Horatio Caine, everything from the red hair to the blue eyes and facial structure. Yet she had a New York accent and cussed way more than Horatio did. She smiled at more too.

He was walking past the Trace lab now; he raised his head as she grinned at him and gave him a finger wave. He couldn't help but feel his mouth curving into a similar smile.

He shook his head making his way to the break room for some bottled water.

He found it amazing that through everything she'd been through recently she kept smiling. Sitting in the break room Speedle let his thoughts begin to wonder as he delved into the fridge taking out his bottled water.

He'd known Delilah before either she or Horatio had discovered that she was in deed a Caine, back on one of his many visits to New York. They'd met through Danny Messer. She'd trained with Danny through the academy and the two had stayed close friends despite the fact they were in different stations. The minute Danny had introduced them; he and Delilah Caine had hit it off. Although she hadn't been called Caine then, it had been Delilah O' Sullivan. Well Del to her friends.

Speedle sat down at the small able and began peeling the label off his bottle thinking.

_He'd been in New York for two weeks over the Christmas period. Normally he disliked Christmas, the festivity of the season made him cringe, but that began to change, when she decided they should all go ice skating. To this day he wasn't entirely sure why he'd agreed to do it. He hadn't been ice skating since he was a kid. A group of them had gone and despite the fact he had started off by clinging almost frantically to the wall surrounding the rink, he'd started to get more confident and eventually allowed himself to be pulled by a laughing Delilah towards the middle of the rink, where she persisted to ask him questions about what he did, and who he was. Strangely enough he found himself talking openly, something he always maintained a hold on. _

_When Danny was called out to a scene, Speedle had no problem with being left with Delilah sipping hot chocolate on the benches watching the other skaters and looking at the night sky pointing at the stars. He began to ask her questions and discovered that she was in fact Detective Delilah O' Sullivan. She lived in an apartment in Manhattan near her station house. She'd been raised by her mother and father who both worked in the same building. Despite her mother's efforts she couldn't really cook, she disliked coffee because it was too strong. Speedle had learned a whole host of things about her. Through out the two week period of time, Speedle found himself becoming more and more fascinated by her, her views and her opinions. Maybe that's what drove him to kiss her that night._

_They'd been out to dinner, she'd come straight form the station house still clad in her suit trousers and that icy blue shirt that matched her eyes. Her hair was straight red hair was pulled back into a clip framing hr pale face as she smiled. She'd been laughing at one of his jokes as he walked her home. They're hands had accidentally bumped each other, and he wasn't sure what had happened but somewhere along the line his fingers had entwined in hers. Delilah had looked up to meet his eyes, he found himself drowning in hers and without thinking he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face before his lips caressed hers gently. Her hand released his and her arms were around his neck, her body pressing against his. He pulled away gently as her smile curved across her mouth._

"_Would you like to come up Mr Speedle?" she'd asked, taking his hand and pulling him in the direction of her apartment. _

_At the end of his two weeks Speedle had felt a large well of remorse climbing in his chest whilst he stood in the airport. He and Delilah had swapped numbers and email addresses, but he'd never been one for long distance relationships. He couldn't understand how they could function if they both had separate lives in separate areas. They both decided it was best not to get involved in anything too serious despite the fact he felt a connection to her._

_Through out the weeks after Christmas, Speedle spent the first few weeks manically busy. After a particularly hard day he received a phone call from Delilah, and found himself pouring his woes out to her over the phone, immediately feeling relieved after he hung up. Maybe it could work after all. She was so open and friendly…_

_They had remained in contact all the way through to September; Delilah had travelled down to Miami for a week during the months of March and June. Speedle had shown her the sites of Miami and after an eventful day in Little Havana with Calleigh and some others from the lab, he found himself alone in her company once more. He'd also realised that over the last few months he wanted something more serious and told her so. Delilah had admitted she'd stopped dating after he'd left at Christmas. The thing Speed had always adored about Delilah was her openness, she'd talk about anything with anyone, and she'd tell you exactly what she thought of something._

_That had all changed after 9/11._

_The events around 9/11 had blown many people's lives apart. The whole world had some way been affected by it, yet he knew no one closer than Del whose personal lose had been greater._

_They say everyone can remember what they were doing and where they were when they first heard about 9/11. Speedle had been on call when he'd seen the plane crashing into the World Trade Centre on the victim's television. His first reaction was to call her. For one moment the whole world had ground to a halt. He picked up his cell phone and dialled to find himself automatically diverted to voice mail. Throughout the day he'd continuously tried to contact her receiving voicemail only. At three am in the morning she called him. Both of her parents had been killed when the plane had crashed into the buildings, she'd spent the last eighteen hours attempting to sift through the wreckage helping anyone she could. She broke down as she spoke over the phone and Speedle found his chest aching as he listened to her sobbing and tried to murmur his own reassurances._

_Horatio had understood when he booked time off. He'd driven for two days solid, only stopping for fuel and food, before eventually getting to New York in the middle of the night. When he got to her apartment he was tired and dishevelled. The minute she opened the door he could see she was broken. She let him into the apartment, her eyes had been red rimmed, her face blotchy and her hands were covered in calluses from where she'd helped in the first forty eight hours. Immediately he took her in his arms, cradling her gently as she began to sob into his chest. Afterwards he'd made her dinner as she sat silently at the table in her kitchen. It occurred to him that had been the first time he'd ever seen her quiet. He'd set the plate in front of her, and she'd picked at the food the best she could before he took her to bed, and curled around her as she slipped into an uneasy sleep. _

_The next few days they spent time between the scene, helping out the best they could before returning to her apartment exhausted. Each night she'd fall asleep in his arms, staying as close as she could. The day he had to leave she walked him to his car, after a shared hug and some more tears he left knowing that things couldn't be the same between them ever again. Over a year had passed, when she informed him that whilst going through her parents things she'd discovered she was adopted. Speedle had listened while she recounted the box in the bottom the wardrobe. It was the first time Delilah had let him inside her head since before 9/11._

_She told him she was going to try and trace her birth parents. Another year past and then another, they spoke every few months on the phone catching up on cases and such but he hadn't seen her face to face since that last goodbye. He'd began seeing another woman in that time and then after breaking it off because it was getting to serious he had been shot, this time in the chest. _

_Speedle still remembered when the doors to his ward burst open, as she strode through it was the day after his surgery and he was still in an immense amount of pain. As it had turned out Calleigh had called her and Delilah had taken the first flight down that she could get hold of. She held his hand and grilled him about gun maintenance before filling him full of stories of what she'd been up to lately. For a week she came every day to see him, bringing him an assortment of fruit, and then she had to return to New York, kissing his forehead she promised to keep in touch. It was under a year later when she called one evening. Speedle had been watching the game with a bottle of beer. He turned the sound down when she told him she had traced her birth mother. She had found her rotting of cancer in a nursing home. She thought it was an act of fate to have found her now._

_Delilah had discovered that she was accident, a product of an illicit affair between her birth mother and a married man. When asking after any grandparents she may have had, her mother remarked that she herself was the product of the same thing. Her grandmother had began a torrid affair with a man called Decan Caine, when they'd found they were pregnant Decan, who already had children at home had left his mistress alone in the lurch, hence her mother had been put up for adoption, just as she had put Delilah up for adoption. _

_After discovering that she did in deed have relations somewhere in the world Delilah went on a crusade to find them, unfortunately her mother died a few weeks after Delilah had discovered her, making Delilah's obsession to find them stronger. When she did eventually manage to track down one of her relatives, Speedle couldn't believe the name she uttered over the phone, he almost dropped it. It appeared Lieutenant Horatio Caine had yet another family member, and this one was determined to introduce herself to him._

_Delilah had shown up six months ago and introduced herself to Horatio as his niece, after doing a DNA test it was discovered that that was indeed true and Horatio welcomed her with open arms. Three months later, Delilah had called Speedle to inform him she was moving to Miami for good and had gotten a job as a Crime Scene Investigator under her uncle and more so she was taking his name._

Delilah had been here a few days now and she'd already began to make an impact around her. Calleigh already loved her, Delko was flirting, and Speedle himself was keeping his distance. It had hurt him badly when they'd drifted apart and although it alarmed him to know that she was there back in his life again, he was also glad to have her back. Her smile was still he same, her hair was shorter and cut in a sleek layered fashion and she was as friendly as ever. The two of them had barely been alone in a room together for five minutes.

"Your looking deep in thought." He glanced up to see Delilah Caine herself standing in the doorway, a small smile on her face. Speedle stood up with a tired smile, shrugging.

"I have to get back to my case." He muttered brushing past her. Delilah bowed her head and nodded, letting Speedle return to the safety of the Trace Lab/


	4. Chapter 4: Midnight Chatter

Chapter Four

I was knocking on his door; I had no idea what I was doing here. He'd spent the past month avoiding me wherever I went ion work and was ignoring the calls I was making to his apartment. I thudded on the door again. It swung open as I raised my fist again. Tim stood holding it in his hand as he stood there looking restless and dishevelled. He was clad in a black t-shirt and jeans, looking as handsome as ever. I ignored the intense feelings building within me.

"Delilah…What are you doing here?" he asked, his jaw clenching. That was never a good sign.

"I came to talk?" I queried. Speedle checked his watch.

"At half twelve at night?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're never asleep at this time anyway." I pointed out. Speedle narrowed his eyes at me before opening the door and gesturing me in. I stepped into his apartment taking a quick glance around.

"Nice to see it hasn't changed much." I remarked making myself at home by dropping onto the couch. My eyes strayed to the TV.

"We watching the game?" I frowned studying the teams; I have to admit that sports were never my strong point. Tim leaned over and switched the TV off before standing next to it, his arms folded over his chest his eyebrows knitted into a frown.

"Del…Why are you here?" I wasn't sure what I was seeing in his face but I was definitely seeing something.

"Your not talking to me." I stated abruptly. For a second Tim looked taken a back.

"Yes I am, I'm talking to you right now." He pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"Real original. I mean I think your avoiding me at work, in fact I know you well enough Tim to know that you are avoiding me." I told him openly. Tim was starting to look awkward now, but he kept his silence. I stood up facing him, my hands on my hips.

"Look I understand if you feel like I'm avoiding your territory, I really am but seriously we're adults…" he cut me off before I could continue.

"What do you mean invading my territory?!" he snarled.

"You know by coming here to Miami and practically doubling up on your job. I am sorry that I've ended up working in your place of work, but to be honest it's the only line of work open to me at the minute."

Tim started to laugh, his hand going to his forehead.

"You think this is about you moving into my…territory?" I flushed red.

"Well what else would it be about?" I snapped. Tim rolled his eyes.

"How selfish can you be?" Tim growled. "This is about you waltzing out of my life and then waltzing straight back in again, it throws me into some upside down world. It hurt a lot Del, when you pulled away."

I opened my mouth to speak but he held up his hand to stop me.

"I know all the reasons behind it, and yes. I even understand it but it hurts a lot to see you back here, it just stuns me. What am I supposed to do here? The only way I'm managing to deal with it is by keeping you separate." I let out a deep sigh, picking up my hand bag before pinching the top of my nose.

"Is that how you really feel?" I asked him, his chocolate eyes met mine dead on, a sign of challenge.

"Yea it is." I clenched my jaw before yanking open the door to his apartment.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around then." I told him before slamming the door shut behind me.


	5. Chapter 5: Talking In Labs

Chapter Five.

The next day at work was excruciating. Sharing a Trace lab with a man whop was going out of his way to ignore your existence was frustrating.

I raised my eyes to Tim as he bobbed his head to the trade mark headphones he wore and the music erupting from them.

Speed raised his head, catching me looking as my gaze darted downwards.

"You know that's the third time you've done that in five minutes." He remarked dryly. I heard him set down his head phones.

"Done what?" I asked, busying myself with the papers in front of me.

"You were looking at me." I glanced up seeing Tim's full stare on me. His arms crossed over his chest.

"Is that illegal now?" I asked, putting a hand on one hip, meting his challenge.

"Because if it is Jefferson's sure to be arrested." I continued, naming a cop I knew had a crush on me. Tim rolled his eyes making me feel like child.

"First off Jefferson, watches anything tat's female and secondly, it's distracting." I narrowed my eyes at him and put a hand to my chest mocking.

"Oh I'm sorry, is my looking at you putting you off doing your work? Grow up!" I snorted. Tim shook his head at me before settling down into his stool.

"Are you mad at me about last night?" he asked. I felt a muscle in my jaw twitch.

"Why would I be mad about last night? all you did was tell the truth." I stated calmly, turning my back on him, to reach up and get some swabs from the cupboard behind me.

"So how's keeping me separate going?" I asked hearing his pen clatter to the table.

"Is it working? Can we talk? Do you want me to draw a chalk line across the trace Lab to make it easier for you?" I continued, turning around just in time to see Speed's face cloud. I shot him an innocent smile.

"Why are you making things so difficult?" he snapped.

"Because Tim it hasn't been easy for me either. It wasn't easy to just push you away, because I felt we were going somewhere but you have to understand, I couldn't deal with that, with you whilst 9/11 was happening. It's been over six years now. I'm sorry, I really truly am as sorry as I can be and I'm sorry that I couldn't bring myself to pick up the pieces when you were shot, but I'm here right now and we're both alive." I heard the pleading in my voice and hated it. I tore my gaze away from his and started doodling on the paper in front of me.

"Can we just start over? Pretend we don't have a past and that we're colleagues or friends?" I begged, raising my eyes to get a glimpse of Tim's stoic expression.

"I can't forget the past, I can't do what you want me to do and just forget everything. You were the only person I'd ever been there like that for. I put myself on a limb to help you; I drove solidly for two days to New York. I held you while you cried. I was there for you!" Tim was shaking his head now, and climbing to his feet.

"You broke my heart Del." The words were hanging there in the air between us, before Speedle pushed past me and slammed the glass door behind him, leaving me to ponder his revelation.


End file.
